Non-Player Charcters
With thousands of people in the great city of Paix and seven heroes who are always up to something the residents of Maison Etalon du Toille are bound to make some acquaintances in their adventures. General NPCs Duard Bisset du Verre Saved in the streets by Albert, Duard invited the heroes to a ball in thanks. Remy accepted a duel on Duard's behalf, only to have Duard besmirch his honor by shooting Sabine when Remy's victory was assured. Duard has a wife and child and still practices the Vaticine faith. Duard seemed to be a genial and honorable gentleman and has reappeared to give Mallorie some gentle cautious words. Upon visiting Douard Mireczka discovers he is a quite unsavory character. After a talk he agreed to testify at Remy's trial. Faithless Rico Originally contacted by Viktor as he wished to procure a walking staff that doubled as a club. The heroes later made a deal to sell the spoils of their Dionna heist to him. Has a strange relationship with birds. Illarion Before he was mysteriously killed Illarion was a great Sarrack Master and fiance to Mireczka. Mstislav The son of Illarion and current master-of-the-house of his deceased father's estate. He is only 18 and although a bit of a snot, Mireczka loves him very dearly, despite the debt he has demanded from her. Javier Milan's contact with the Castillian resistence in Montaigne. Milan has been funding the guerrilla movement with some of his earnings through the group quests, and has doing side jobs for Javier in the meantime. Javier can usually be found at the Powder Keg. Pere Tomas A Porte mage who dresses as a father of the Vaticine church. Has apparently lost his daughter Evelyn and has murdered hundreds of Paix Nobles before failing to capture Remy and mysteriously disappear. Minor Not all characters have the same impact follow the link for lesser NPC's Organizations The Cardinal's Men ---- : This gang was first implicated in the disappearance of hundreds of Paix citizens. They dress as members of the Inqusition for disguise and were encountered attempting to free a Syraneth horror in the sewers. False Cardinal :: Leader of the Cardinal's Men. The False Cardinal was revealed as not even being Castillan, he is in fact, Inish. The heroes questioned and released him after claiming his lockbox of considerable value and one mysterious seal for their own. :: The City Guard ---- : The City Guard is essentially equivalant to the police, though, in this case they are also run by and for the ruling family. Adele Denuive :: The Captain of the City Guard and apparently in the pocket of Laroche. The Etalon du Toille Household ---- Mallorie is the acting head of household, despite having an older brother. : : : The Freundliche Bruden ---- : An organization of Eisen Mercenary for hire. Emanuel : Panserhand wielding giant, essentially. Encountered in the Blood Oranges Quest. Gifted a portrait by Remy. The Inqusition ---- : In the Vaticine Church's quest for purity they have created this rather fearful and zealous group of people. While general a problem for Castillians alone, a branch of the Inqusition has shown up in Paix. Lady Leader : Little is known about this woman, other than she sometimes dresses up as a fishmonger and curses people who don't buy her fish. The Jeweler's Guild ---- : Self-Explanatory. Elections soon . Mireczka is a member. Guy d'Pavalon : The sleazy President of the Jewelers' Guild, known for extracting excessive "guild fees". Has a bookie. Mikal Knopf : Member of the guild and owner of a small but hastily growing jewelery shop where Mireczka works. Has a nice wife. The Kings of Montaigne ---- : A gentlemen's club, for Paix noblemen who are tired of their wives and responsibilties. Arsene Lupin : Member of The King's of Montaigne. After an altercation the back alleys of district (creepy), which resulted in a bit of a trim, the heroes made peace with The King's of Montaigne and were invited back whenever they needed to relax. Testified on Remy's behalf during his trial. Marcelle Val Roux du Matisse : After extracting a promise of favor owed in return for his life, Marcelle was the man who set up the heroes with a shipment of blood oranges. When the heroes run across him next Marcelle turns the tables and demands a favor from them in return for his assistance locating the Duke of Rosemund. The Laroche House ---- Franc Laroche : A common nemesis for Remy and Archie. Laroche is rich and powerful and has half the city in fear of his wrath. His hands are dirty and the heroes have interrupted his smuggling operations two times (1 ,2 ) Beatrice Laroche : The wife of Franc, patron of Mirezcka and former lover of Remy's. Some cooks and waitstaff that Archie encountered. The Musketeers ---- : Equivalent to the Feds. The Musketeers are a formidable law enforcement force. They seem like some pretty chill bros. Some of them are literally brothers. : : : The People of Pegre ---- : The sewer people. If they were once citizens of Thea, no top dweller can claim them now. Ragged King : Leader of the Poeple of Pegre. After the heroes assisted in defending his people against an attack of ghouls, the Ragged King awarded them safe passage through the sewers. Paul of Pegre : Helped Remy avoid being murdered in the City Guard's "Pits". Wields a club of hair. : The Rose and Cross ---- : An orginization that upholds the good in the world. The heroes are now patrons of this knightly order. Benoit : A wandering knight of the Rose and Cross. He helped and was helped in investigating the missing people quest. He also testified on Remy's behalf during his trial, though in return he has asked for help investigating the City Guard. Has an apprentice. There are additional members...right now they are forgotten. The Rosemund Estate in Paix, The Avalon Embassy ---- : The current residence of the heroes, now under the leadership of Archie (formerly a valet to the Duke) The Duke of Rosemund : : The Duke of Rosemond is dead. Held captive, tourtured and died by the hands of Laroche. Before his passing he bequeathed his Paix Estate to Archie and commanded him to find his heir. Samuel : The Chief Butler of the Estate And there were like 3 other dudes. Along with the relocated staff of Etalon du Toille. Guests and Others Madelein du Chateline An associate of Albert's (Daughter of Sophia). Niskie A bathtub niaid